There are, of course, many ways of finishing the exteriors of commercial and industrial buildings. One type of external wall system utilizes individual prefabricated panels that are suitably fastened to the building framing, ordinarily by a relatively light-weight retaining system to which the panels can readily be attached and by which the panels are joined to the main building framing. Within this general type of exterior panel wall system are some commercially available versions that utilize composite panels composed of thin aluminum sheets laminated to a plastic core. These composite panels fit into a frame work made up of retainers having grooves that receive the edges of the panels.
These previously known panel systems based on aluminum/plastic/aluminum composite panels have several disadvantages. For one thing the framing system ordinarily requires that the panels and retainers be installed in step, panel by panel and retainer by retainer, working horizontally and vertically, inasmuch as the system depends upon reception of the panel edges in channels or tracks of the retainers. Thus, after a panel is installed the retainer track for the then free edges of the panel are installed and so forth. As far as installation costs are concerned, the assembly procedure is relatively inexpensive and can be accomplished relatively quickly. On the other hand, there is a distinct disadvantage that any panels that might be damaged during the life of the building are difficult to replace. Moreover, the composite panels have shown a tendency to delaminate because of deterioration of the adhesives due to the effect of moisture that attacks the edges where they fit into the retainers.